The Getaway Genius
Roy Reynolds, a.k.a. "the Getaway Genius", is a criminal and getaway mastermind who encounters the Batman several times. He first appeared in Batman ''#170 (March, 1965): "Genius of the Getaway Gimmicks!" History Reasoning that Batman and Robin were undefeatable, criminal Roy Reynolds focused instead on devising foolproof escape routes for each crime that he prepared, quickly garnering a reputation as the Getaway Mastermind. He devised heists that use various gimmicks in order to stall Batman and Robin long enough for his thugs to get away. After a series of robberies which are pulled off with the aid of the gimmicks, Batman and Robin attacked him through his weak point: his gullible henchmen. The crimefighting duo made it appear that a non-existent villain called the Hexer had gimmicked the Bat-Signal to turn the emblems of Batman and Robin's costumes to expand and change into straight jackets so that they might be easier targets (in reality, this was accomplished by inflatable, life jacket-like costumes). Though Reynolds wasn't fooled and fled, his henchmen were more gullible. Capturing the crooks when they tried to kill the "helpless" heroes, the duo quickly got information on Reynold's whereabouts, arresting him. Six months later, Reynolds was broken out of jail by the Big Game Hunter, who held the Getaway Genius hostage in exchange for tips on capturing Batman. Though convinced that such a goal could not be achieved, Reynolds had no choice but to cooperate and happily turned himself over to Batman's custody after the Dark Knight defeated Hunter in ''Batman #174. In 1968, Reynolds returned the favor when, as part of the plan devised by The Joker, the Penguin, Catwoman, the Mad Hatter, the Cluemaster, and Johnny Witts to quell an incursion of a west coast crime syndicate, he saved Batman from a gangland execution by rigging a trap door. The Getaway Genius returned for another foray in Gotham in Batman ''# 254 (1973), where he sported a more stylish pair of tinted glasses and muttonchop sideburns to go with his mustache. Determining that Reynolds was behind a series of robberies, Batman directed his attention at finding his getaway vehicles. Unfortunately, he missed Reynolds' back-up, a helicopter that took him out of reach of the Dark Knight. Elsewhere, Kirk Langstrom had finally synthesized a serum that would enable him to control his Man-Bat identity and, for his trial run, he forced the Genius' copter back to Earth and Reynolds himself into the waiting fists of Batman. The Getaway Genius resurfaces briefly ten years later in ''Detective Comics #526. He is part of a large gathering of villains assembled by the Joker to kill Batman before the new criminal Killer Croc, who has vowed to kill Batman in twenty-four hours, can do the deed. The Getaway Genius, along with Catman, Mr. Freeze, and Captain Stingaree, attempted to seize Talia Al Ghul when the Joker ordered her killed due to her refusal to be a part in the plan. Dodging a blow from Catman and using Captain Stingaree as a shield, Talia evaded the villains and escaped. The Getaway Genius soon concocted a plan with Catman, Tweedledee, and Tweedledum to ambush Batman in an abandoned factory and kill him. Killer Croc, however, learned of the plan from the Joker, and left the Getaway Genius and his two partners in the plan beaten half to death, leaving Batman, Catwoman, and Talia to stumble upon the fallen villains later. He recently resurfaced against the new Batman and Robin (Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne) and escaped them, for which Robin berated Batman - and the deceased Bruce - for letting it happen multiple times. Batman however explained to Robin that Bruce once let the Getaway Genius go because he was stealing medicine that would let him live to see his daughter grow up. Powers and Abilities The Getaway Genius was a brilliant criminal mastermind and an expert in all forms of traps and devices that may be useful in thwarting Batman and Robin long enough for a proper getaway to be made. The Getaway Genius had no special powers or physical abilities, being a poor hand-to hand combatant when facing Batman in physical combat. Other media *The Getaway Genius appears in issue 30 of the Batman '66 comic book continuation, attending the villain conference arranged by Joker, Penguin and Catwoman. Getaway Genius Category:Bureau of Missing Villains